La Leçon
by IRADl
Summary: Rey, footballeuse star du championnat, décide de retrouver Luke Skywalker, la légende du football désormais à la retraite, pour en apprendre plus sur Ben Solo, son adversaire de toujours. OS, Univers alternatif.


**Note :** le texte est une réécriture à prendre au second degré du séjour de Rey passé sur Ach-To dans un univers alternatif. Je reprends en grande partie le Football!AU que j'avais créé dans _Cents buts de solitude_ , ainsi que de très nombreuses scènes de _The Last Jedi_ revisitées sauce football. Je commence à songer à écrire d'autres textes dans ce même univers, sur le passé de Ben Solo et d'Armitage Hux notamment. Je vous invite à venir en discuter avec moi. Les sms échangés sont en italique : ceux écrits par Ben sont alignés à gauche, ceux de Rey centrés. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Lucasfilm et Disney.

* * *

 _La Leçon_

* * *

Elle foula le gazon mal entretenu d'un pas hésitant.

Elle avait jusqu'alors revêtu un masque de confiance quasi imperturbable, même en annonçant à ses coéquipiers, droite dans ses crampons, qu'elle souhaitait quérir l'aide d'un des plus grands footballeurs que le monde ait connu.

« Il est fou » l'avait-on avertie, mais qu'importe alors les ragots et les on-dits. Elle avait besoin de retrouver Skywalker ; pour elle-même et pour découvrir ce qui avait causé un changement radical dans le jeu de son principal adversaire, Ben Solo. Alors tout jeune joueur professionnel, il avait brusquement laissé éclater sa colère au milieu du terrain et donné un coup de boule à un joueur de l'équipe adverse. Ce geste avait valu à Solo un renvoi du match et coûté la victoire à son équipe, entraînée par son oncle, Luke Skywalker. L'année suivante, ni Solo, ni Skywalker ne retrouvèrent leur équipe et le Jedi Football Club tomba dans l'oubli.

Elle ne voulait pas seulement comprendre ce qui s'était passé, elle le devait.

A quelques mètres devant elle, se tenait de dos un homme qui ne pouvait être que Luke Skywalker. C'était lui qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans ce terrain vague qu'il avait prétendu être un stade. Des mottes de terre répandues ça et là et des trous de taupe défonçaient une surface sur laquelle se battaient les mauvaises herbes.

Quelques mètres les séparaient seulement, mais jamais elle n'avait connu tel gouffre. Ses jambes, si sûres, à qui elle avait confié sa vie plus d'une fois, s'embourbèrent dans le doute et la confusion.

Et si Luke Skywalker était bien devenu tout ce que tout le monde disait de lui ? Pire encore, et si Luke Skywalker refusait de l'entraîner et la renvoyait d'où elle venait sans plus de sommation ?

Non, elle chassa cette pensée. Luke n'aurait accepté de la voir s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à lui apprendre, à lui dire au moins. Malgré tout, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant l'ancien footballeur, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que celui-ci ne l'avait faite venir que pour lui faire regretter de l'avoir harcelé de lettres manuscrites.

Elle se figea devant lui, son ballon coincé sous le bras, puis attendit, un temps interminable, que la légende Skywalker qui avait marqué pas moins de trois buts à son dernier match, une humiliation pour Anakin « Vader » Skywalker, ne daigne se tourner vers elle.

Alors elle attendit, encore et encore et quand Luke se retourna, elle retint son souffle.

Le mythique Luke Skywalker la regardait, les traits usés par le temps et la fatigue, presque aussi décrépits que le vieil ensemble qu'il avait revêtu. Son jogging et son t-shirt délavés par de nombreuses lessives, troués par les années, semblaient dater de l'époque où il était encore entraîneur. La mine basse, il la fixa d'un regard sombre et triste.

Il faisait peine à voir. Que lui était-il donc vraiment arrivé ? Sa ruine avait-elle été directement causée par Ben Solo ? Rey était bien déterminée à le découvrir.

Elle lui tendit son ballon à bout de bras, celui avec lequel elle avait grandi, fait ses premiers tirs, marqués ses premiers buts à l'orphelinat. Il lui avait toujours porté chance, le ballon officiel du championnat du monde remporté par Luke Skywalker. Le seul, le dernier qui ait eu lieu ces trente-deux dernières années.

Luke allongea la main en retour et ses doigts s'emparèrent du ballon. Une moue nostalgique s'installa sur son visage, comme s'il revivait d'un simple regard une finale qui avait eu lieu des années auparavant.

Rey s'autorisa un sourire victorieux. Luke l'entraînerait, lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre sur le football, un championnat et son adversaire, Ben Solo.

Alors quand le visage de Luke se crispa brusquement, ce fut la surprise.

Elle garde le silence devant Luke qui relâcha le ballon pour frapper d'un coup sec dedans.

La balle esquissa une courbe avant de terminer sa course à quelques centimètres des buts.

Luke lui tourna le dos et déclara d'un ton calme et savant :

– C'est vraiment de la daube.

Il s'éloigna et sortit du terrain pour prendre la direction de la forêt.

Rey fronça les sourcils et lui emboîta le pas.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que vous acceptez de m'entraîner ? cria-t-elle.

– Rendez-vous demain à l'aube sur ce terrain, lui dit-il en s'enfonçant dans les bois.

Rey resta muette au milieu du terrain, les bras ballants, sans savoir quoi penser de Luke. Peut-être les on-dits avaient-ils raison. Peut-être Skywalker était-il devenu fou.

.

Rey s'éveilla au petit matin, le dos courbaturé. La nuit avait été particulièrement longue, peut-être aussi longue que lorsqu'elle partageait sa chambre avec trois autres enfants à l'orphelinat.

Elle avait réservé une chambre dans le seul hôtel existant à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les toutes petites chambres n'offraient que le confort le plus spartiate. Une petite table faisait face à un lit simple. Les parures du lit, ternies par les lavages répétitifs, et les rideaux trop épais complétaient un déjà bien sinistre tableau.

Elle étira ses muscles qu'un vieux matelas avait pris un malin plaisir à torturer, se débarbouilla et s'habilla en vitesse avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Là encore le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Un pendule en bois annonçait les heures dans le couloir qui menait au petit restaurant. Les nappes en toile cirée s'affalaient sur de petites tables rondes. Même les décorations accrochées au lambris des murs faisaient la grimace.

Le petit déjeuner ne serait malheureusement pas servi avant une heure et Rey ne s'attarda guère plus longtemps. Elle enfila sa veste et passa les portes avant de se diriger vers la boulangerie du coin.

Sur le chemin qui la menait au vieux terrain de football du village, elle grignota un pain aux olives et but quelques gorgées d'eau. Ses yeux cherchaient, avec une avidité non-feinte, une présence, mais en ces lieux il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il n'y avait même pas un chat pour traverser la rue la queue hérissée, un oiseau pour piailler au sommet d'un arbre.

Elle soupira en s'engageant sur le vieux sentier à côté du gymnase abandonné. Toute la nuit elle n'avait cessé de se questionner sur le bien-fondé de son acte. Si Luke s'était volontairement retiré du monde impitoyable du football professionnel, c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison et peut-être que le tirer de son exil n'était pas aussi juste que ce qu'elle s'était conté. Assis sur un vieux banc de touche à équidistance des deux surfaces de réparation, Luke Skywalker lisait un magazine corné, le dos courbé. Sa chevelure grisâtre lui donnait l'air de sortir d'un vieux placard de vestiaire, comme un vieil uniforme qu'on aurait trop longtemps mis de côté.

Ses doutes la reprirent de plus belle. Peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais dû venir ici. Peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais dû déranger la retraite d'un vieux footballeur. Elle aurait dû le laisser à sa gloire passée, qu'il laisse à tout le monde le souvenir d'un héros légendaire – non pas celui d'une vedette sur le retour.

Parce que les journalistes finiraient par la retrouver. Ils envahiraient le village comme des guêpes se ruent sur un pic-nique en été. Ils auraient besoin d'une photographie, la une des tabloïds.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'appeler, jamais –

– Tu es en retard.

Luke ne leva pas les yeux de son magazine. Il grommela entre ses dents un ordre qu'elle ne comprit pas.

– Pardon, je …

– Tu commences par dix tours de terrain, exigea Luke, les yeux collés à son magazine.

Rey s'exécuta sans broncher. Ce n'était certes pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais Luke avait eu une carrière exceptionnelle en tant que joueur et avait même eu droit durant sa bien que courte et moins prestigieuse carrière d'entraîneur à quelques victoires notables. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Luke Skywalker savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Les tours de terrain effectués, elle s'étira et s'arrêta devant le banc où Luke n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. S'il n'avait pas tourné une page de son magazine, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était endormi.

Rey reprit bruyamment son souffle et dit :

– Je me demandais si –

– Des pompes maintenant, une centaine.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Rey détestait, c'était ça, les pompes. Elle n'en avait jamais vu l'utilité et les avait toujours vécues comme une punition. D'ailleurs, elles ne faisaient jamais vraiment partie de l'entraînement.

Rey se laissa tomber au sol, écarta pieds et mains et commença à compter.

Elle grommela entre ses dents.

Que ne fallait-il pas faire, tout de même.

Soixante-cinq, soixante-six, soixante-sept …

– C'est bon, coupa la voix de Luke.

Rey se redressa sur ses bras et lança un regard en direction du footballeur à la retraite.

Il s'était levé, les épaules basses et les bras ballants. Une main tenait son magazine tout corné, l'autre, inerte, pendait dans le vide. De là où elle se trouvait, on aurait pu la croire réelle. Les ongles, les veines, les pliures, tous ces détails qui font l'identité d'une main y étaient, mais lorsqu'on y prêtait attention, on s'apercevait qu'il n'y avait pas une trace de pilosité, que les ongles avaient la même teinte que le reste de la main et qu'elle ne bougeait pas, jamais.

Luke Skywalker avait perdu l'une de ses mains dans sa jeunesse, au début de sa carrière de footballeur professionnel. Ça avait fait les gros titres à l'époque. Rey avait retrouvé des coupures de journaux qui en parlaient. Toutes racontaient la même histoire. Le joueur était arrivé à l'hôpital, un garrot au niveau du bras, un drap autour de la main et une fois installé sur un brancard, il s'était évanoui. Quand il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il avait affirmé aux médecins – et à la presse présente – qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, hormis de s'être réveillé dans une chemise de nuit blanche. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il perde sa main.

Après ça, les sponsors, les assureurs et les investisseurs s'étaient rétractés. Aucun ne souhaitait plus financer Skywalker pour qui toute idée de carrière semblait finie.

C'était sans compter sur sa volonté inébranlable et le soutien de ses coéquipiers. Un bras en moins n'avait rien enlevé à son jeu. Il avait servi d'exemples à des millions d'enfants dans le monde – comme son propre père avant lui.

Rey se leva, essuya ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

– C'est bon, quoi ? Je n'ai pas fini ma série de pompes et –

– Ça suffit, j'ai fini mon magazine de toute façon.

Elle suivit l'homme du regard qui s'éloigna lentement, puis il disparut derrière la porte grinçante du gymnase abandonné. La lumière des ampoules à l'intérieur traversa les carreaux crasseux du bâtiment.

Rey resta immobile au milieu du terrain, ne sachant si elle devait suivre son nouvel entraîneur ou le laisser à ses propres occupations.

Quelques minutes passèrent et les bruits d'objets qui tombaient, les jurons lancés ça et là qui résonnaient dans le gymnase la poussèrent à s'approcher. Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et découvrit un intérieur encore en bien plus mauvais état que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. La moitié des lampes ne donnaient aucune lumière, le panneau de ce qui semblait avoir servi de panier de basket gisait à côté des buts dont les filets étaient plus troués que du gruyère. Des plaques de polystyrène, morceaux d'isolation d'un plafond jamais entretenu, s'entassaient dans un coin à côté des tapis de gymnastique, le cheval d'arçon était couché sur le côté, les ballons de toutes tailles et de toutes sortes se dégonflaient près de maillots délavés que Rey n'aurait même pas touché du bout des doigts et dans tout ce tohu-bohu, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un footballeur à la retraite.

Elle entra à tâtons et appela :

– Luke, où êtes-vous ?

Sa voix se répercuta en écho jusqu'à en faire trembler les vitres prêtes à se briser.

Un juron étouffé lui répondit et Luke sortit d'une pièce au fond du gymnase. Il tira derrière lui un filet rempli de balles.

Rey se précipita dans sa direction et fit mine de vouloir l'aider, mais Luke ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il la repoussa vivement d'un geste agacé de la main et poursuivit sa route jusqu'au terrain. Là il l'attendit, les mains posées sur les hanches.

– Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer. Tu voulais que je t'entraîne, je vais donc t'entraîner, mais tu vas devoir accepter de suivre chacun de mes exercices sans te plaindre.

Rey hocha vivement la tête.

– Tu as conscience que cet entraînement sera difficile, plus difficile que tous ceux que tu as jamais subis ?

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

– Tu comprends que tu risques bien de voir quelles sont tes limites une fois que tu seras poussée dans tes derniers retranchements ?

– Je n'ai pas peur de ce qui m'attend, avoua-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Elle ne reculerait devant aucune épreuve.

– C'est ce que d'autres ont dit avant toi et tous ont échoué.

Luke prononça ce dernier mot des trémolos dans la voix, comme si là résidait toute sa déception – celle d'un entraîneur qui a échoué à mener ses joueurs à la victoire.

C'était là la première trace d'humanité que Rey lisait chez son nouvel entraîneur et quelque chose au fond de ses tripes – et ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle n'ait pas suffisamment mangé – lui murmurait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à en découvrir plus sur le légendaire Luke Skywalker.

– Bien, nous verrons déjà comment tu t'en sors après ce premier entraînement. Sur les mains.

Rey fronça les sourcils et jaugea l'entraîneur quelques secondes à la recherche d'un signe – les commissures des lèvres qui se soulèveraient, un œil amusé, des mâchoires serrées – qui lui indiquerait que son entraîneur plaisantait, en vain. Elle ne vit pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

Alors elle s'exécuta aussi habilement qu'elle le put et son premier essai ne fut pas si catastrophique que ça lorsqu'elle y songea par la suite. Elle posa les deux mains à terre dans le gazon mouillé par la rosée du matin. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent de quelques millimètres dans la terre, suffisamment pour lui garantir un certain équilibre. Elle balança ensuite ses jambes à la verticale et pendant quelques secondes, elle s'autorisa un sourire. Elle parvint à maintenir cette position plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, mais était loin d'imaginer ce qui allait suivre.

– C'est acceptable. Maintenant, marche.

– Que je marche ?

Rey sentit le rouge lui monter au visage, à cause de tout ce sang qui descendait jusqu'à son cerveau – et qui commençait à lui donner le tournis. Articuler quelques mots avaient été plus difficile que prévu et elle sentit ses poumons se vider, sa poitrine dégonfler et ses mâchoires se mettre à trembler. Ses mains elles aussi se mirent à trembler. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la terre – et il faudrait gratter après l'entraînement pour en retirer tout le noir – et tous les muscles de ses bras tendus se crispèrent.

L'une de ses jambes se balança d'avant en arrière et manqua de la faire tomber sous le regard inquisiteur de Luke qui recula d'un pas.

– Que tu marches oui, insista-t-il, bien que la déception se fit entendre dans sa voix. Marche sur les mains.

Et à peine Rey eut-elle décollé de terre l'une de ses mains dans un effort certain et avec beaucoup de volonté, que son corps tout entier bascula vers l'avant. Sa tête s'écrasa la première, suivit de son dos, puis de ses jambes et assise sur son arrière-train qu'elle frotta avec douleur elle grimaça avant de jeter un regard inquiet vers Luke.

Celui-ci s'éloignait déjà et allait s'asseoir sur le banc. Il posa à côté de lui un nouveau magazine – et d'où sortait-il celui-ci ? – qu'elle reconnut à sa couverture beaucoup moins cornée que la précédente. Luke dit d'une voix atone et détachée :

– Recommence, jusqu'à ce que tu parviennes à tenir cinq minutes entières sur les mains, ensuite seulement tu pourras essayer de marcher.

Puis Luke entama sa lecture, laissant Rey bouche bée.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, le ventre noué, et comprit alors où elle se trouvait. Elle qui avait espéré pouvoir suivre l'entraînement qui les conduirait à la victoire, le FCR et elle, se retrouvait dans au fond d'un trou perdu avec un entraîneur à la retraite qui commençait à perdre la tête et qui n'avait pas la moindre de ce qu'il faisait. Cet endroit n'avait rien d'un terrain de football, pas plus que Luke n'avait l'air d'un entraîneur.

Rey était restée aveugle à tous ces signes. Elle s'était dit que peut-être ça n'avait aucune importance et qu'elle ne devait se fier ni aux commérages, ni aux apparences, mais ce stade, ce gymnase étaient à l'image de Luke Skywalker : vieux et dépassés.

Elle allait perdre son temps ici, un temps qui était précieux à toute son équipe, et aurait dû rentrer, tout de suite.

Elle resta pourtant au milieu du terrain et s'exécuta car même si le doute n'était plus permis, il y avait tous ces secrets qu'elle n'avait pas encore découverts.

Elle s'autorisa donc une semaine, cinq jours, cinq jours pendant lesquels elle suivrait les instructions de Luke, cinq jours pendant lesquels elle essayerait de lui soutirer des informations sur son passé et celui de Ben Solo, cinq jours pendant lesquels elle serait loin de tout, où les journalistes mettraient un certain temps à la retrouver, cinq jours durant lesquels elle pourrait se retrouver seule avec elle-même et se préparer à rejoindre son équipe.

.

Sa première journée avec Luke Skywalker se révéla pauvre en informations, médiocre en terme d'entraînement, mais à sa grande surprise Rey parvenait maintenant à tenir cinq minutes entières la tête en bas. Ses bras tremblaient à peine, ses jambes lui obéissaient complètement. Cette journée lui avait donc plus appris sur elle que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle avait su plonger en son for intérieur et trouver la force et la détermination dont elle avait besoin pour recommencer encore et encore le même exercice sans queue ni tête. Elle avait aussi trouvé la patience qui l'avait caractérisée si longtemps durant sa jeunesse et qu'elle avait perdue de vue quand sa carrière de footballeuse professionnelle avait débuté.

Luke en revanche ne fit transparaître sur son visage aucune expression, si ce n'est une sorte de profond agacement qui tendait à lui donner cet air constipé qu'affichait sur le terrain Hux, le capitaine de l'équipe qu'elle redoutait le plus durant le championnat, ceux qui avaient anéanti, exterminé même, chacune des équipes qu'ils avaient affrontées durant les qualifications : l'équipe dans laquelle évoluait Ben Solo.

Elle quitta donc son entraîneur en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain, mais à en croire le grognement qu'il laissa entendre, elle ne put être certaine que son absence l'affligerait.

Rey prit le chemin de son hôtel où elle s'attarda sous la douche avant de redescendre dans le restaurant où était servi le repas. Quelques tables seulement étaient prises, la moitié à peine, et si Rey pouvait avoir un peu de peine pour ces hôteliers qui manquaient de clientèle, elle se réjouissait pour elle et la tranquillité que l'endroit lui apportait. Ici, personne ne la reconnaissait et si on se retournait sur elle c'était plus parce qu'elle faisait tâche dans ce village où toutes les têtes étaient connues que parce qu'elle était l'une des stars du championnat, au même titre que Ben Solo.

Son ascension avait été fulgurante et l'année dernière encore, même si sa notoriété n'était plus à faire, elle n'aurait imaginé que sa popularité puisse prendre une telle proportion. Elle était parfois traquée jusque chez elle, lors de ses sorties, ne pouvant mettre un pied dehors sans que des dizaines de flashs l'aveuglent.

Parfois Jakku et sa tranquillité lui manquaient. Même le sable qui grattait sous le t-shirt lui manquait. Alors elle retrouvait ici cette anonymat perdu.

Elle mangea en silence dans le restaurant qui diffusait une musique d'ambiance un peu vieillotte et retourna à sa chambre une fois le repas terminé. Il était tôt encore et même si elle devait se lever plus tôt encore, elle jeta un œil à son téléphone portable et elle eut la surprise – ou plutôt le désagrément – de constater qu'elle avait reçu non pas un, non pas deux, non pas … bref, plus d'une dizaine de messages, à peu près autant d'appels manqués et au moins le double de notifications. Elle soupira et les passa en revue les uns après les autres, sans pour autant prendre la peine d'y répondre, mais s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux, un numéro que son téléphone ne connaissait pas, mais qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.

+6 … … ( ce numéro est gardé confidentiel pour protéger la vie privée de son destinataire )

 _Alors comme ça tu as retrouvé le vieux ? Je suis prêt à parier qu'il te fait la misère._

Agacée, Rey soupira et laissa tomber son téléphone qui rebondit sur le matelas. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Décidément, rien ne pouvait être gardé secret. Elle n'était pas partie plus de deux jours que déjà le monde la harcelait de questions et comment l'information avait-elle pu fuiter ? Tous au FCR n'étaient pas au courant de son départ et de l'endroit où elle se rendait. Elle avait fait garder le secret à Leia et ses amis les plus proches – qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Elle doutait que Finn soit à l'origine de la fuite. Il connaissait trop bien les ravages que pouvaient faire la presse, en particulier en période de championnat, pour leur confier ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Non, l'information ne pouvait venir que de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un l'avait peut-être reconnue sur Ach-To – ou sur le chemin qui l'y avait conduite – et s'était empressé de révéler cette information aux médias.

Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à lui répondre, vraiment aucun. Il ne lui écrivait que pour la déstabiliser et l'éloigner autant que possible de la victoire.

C'était connu, le PO utilisait absolument tous les moyens à sa disposition pour l'emporter.

Mais comment avait-il eu son nouveau numéro ? Elle en avait changé plus d'une fois depuis leur dernière conversation qui remontait si loin maintenant, à l'époque où elle s'entraînait encore sur Jakku ; à l'époque où après une victoire inespérée de la toute petite équipe de Jakku, les équipes et les sponsors avaient afflué et Ben avait été l'un des premiers à tenter de la recruter. Il ne jouait même au PO et Rey avait bien du mal à se souvenir du nom de l'équipe qu'elle avait failli intégrer avant de lui préférer le FCR qu'elle n'avait plus jamais quitté.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et fixa le numéro.

Ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

Elle sursauta quand il vibra entre ses mains et fixa l'écran où s'affichait le nouveau message.

+6 … …

 _Méfie-toi de lui. Il te décevra._

Rey, cette fois-ci, dérogea à sa règle, celle qui voulait qu'elle n'avait jamais aucun contact avec un membre de l'équipe adverse durant un championnat.

 _de quoi tu parles ? et cmt tu as eu mon numéro ?_

Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour recevoir une réponse. Elle reçut un message le sien à peine envoyé.

 _Il ne t'a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas osé._

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allée le voir ? Il a perdu la tête._

Rey regrettait déjà d'avoir répondu. Elle regrettait les messages qu'elle n'avait pas encore envoyé.

 _cmt tu as eu mon numéro_

 _J'ai mes sources. ;)_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allée le voir ?_

Rey haussa les yeux au ciel, mais répondit quand même.

 _pq tu demandes, ça ne te regarde pas_

 _Je demande, juste. Rien ne t'oblige à me répondre._

 _Je te préviens aussi. Il te décevra._

 _pq, pq il me décevrait, il t'a fait quoi ?_

 _tu as jms voulu en parler_

 _Demande-lui._

Rey ne répondit pas et Ben n'insista pas. Elle resta allongée un moment dans son lit, les yeux ouverts, à imaginer ce que Luke aurait pu lui dire et pourquoi il avait tant déçu Ben Solo.

Puis elle finit par s'endormir en se disant qu'après tout, Ben pouvait bien lui raconter n'importe quoi et que c'était juste un moyen de l'embêter et de l'empêcher de dormir.

Il avait perdu son temps, ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné.

.

Rey se leva, moins douloureuse que la nuit précédente, et bondit hors du lit, d'attaque pour sa journée. Cette fois-ci, elle avait prévu à l'avance son petit-déjeuner qu'elle prit tranquillement dans sa chambre devant le petit cube qui lui servait de télévision et les informations qu'il diffusait. Elle n'écouta rien de bien intéressant et sa pomme dans la bouche, elle se pressa de s'habiller et de sortir dehors.

Elle prit les mêmes rues désertes que la veille et arriva sur le terrain encore recouvert d'une brume matinale. Elle eut la surprise de le trouver inoccupé. Elle s'assit sur le banc, les mains serrées entre les genoux, à l'abri du froid qui mordait à travers ses gants.

La brume se leva sur le terrain et les buts émergèrent de la pelouse comme deux totems dans un champ désert. Mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de vie.

Elle soupira et retomba le dos courbé. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et en tout petit s'afficha le numéro qui venait de lui écrire.

+6 … …

 _Bonne chance avec le vieux. ;)_

Elle haussa les yeux au ciel et plutôt que d'ignorer Ben et puisqu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, elle répondit :

 _pas encore arrivé, commence à me geler_

 _Si même un vieux désespéré comme lui te pose un lapin ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ?!_

 _Bon pour la peine, je t'offre un conseil de pro : courir ça réchauffe et y a pas mieux pour commencer un entraînement._

 _oh merci merci merci ! heureusement que t'es là ! sans ces conseils dignes du manuel pour footballeur débutant j'aurais jamais su ça ! et dis moi, la balle c ds les buts ou ds la tête de l'adversaire ?_

Rey ricana, fière de sa remarque. Mais Ben, loin d'être vexé, surenchérit :

 _Généralement quand on est un joueur correct, on la garde entre les pieds. Mais ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde._

 _pardon, j'oubliais que je suis sur un terrain, je préfère insulter les autres joueurs_

– Le téléphone restera à l'hôtel dorénavant.

Rey sursauta et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste comme si de rien n'était, mais l'œil suspicieux de Luke la fixait. Il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, les bras croisés sous la poitrine et le pied agité, comme s'il l'avait attendue un long moment. Mais c'était Rey qui avait patienté sur le banc dans le froid mourant d'un trop long hiver. Elle avait patienté qu'un vieil entraîneur aigri par le temps et les déceptions ne daigne bien lui transmettre son savoir. Elle s'estimait quelques peu flouée par cet homme qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. A croire qu'il se fichait d'elle et du football.

Pourtant Rey baissa les yeux comme une enfant qui fuirait le regard mécontent de ses parents après une très grosse bêtise. Mais Rey n'était plus une enfant depuis longtemps et elle n'avait jamais eu aucun parent à décevoir. Luke n'avait rien de la figure paternelle qu'elle avait recherché autrefois. Il y avait bien eu Han pendant un moment, Han et sa mauvaise humeur, Han et ses combines plus que louches, Han et ses vestes rapiécées, Han et son soutien après tout. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de cet homme qui, lorsqu'elle était avec lui, disparaissait comme s'il comblait après tant d'années un vide dans son cœur. Ils s'étaient trouvés un peu par hasard et malgré l'aversion de Han pour le football, le bonhomme était resté un de ses plus fidèles supporteurs.

Luke partageait peut-être l'air ronchon de Han, mais il n'avait rien d'un père de substitution. Il n'avait rien d'un ami non plus et n'avait sans doute l'intention de remplir aucune de ses deux fonctions. Rey avait même l'impression qu'il n'avait pas envie de remplir son rôle d'entraîneur.

– Inutile de te demander si tu es déjà échauffée, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il passa devant elle sans un regard et entra dans le gymnase pour en ressortir avec le sac de ballons – qui finiraient par leur servir.

Sans plus attendre, Rey se mit à faire le tour de la pelouse abîmée. Elle ne trébucha sur aucune des mottes de terre et lorsqu'elle jeta un œil à ses pieds, il lui sembla qu'ils connaissaient déjà par cœur le chemin tortueux qui la mènerait à la victoire.

Luke, toujours droit devant le terrain, l'observait et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un magazine pour le distraire. Ses yeux fatigués détaillaient sa course avec attention. Lorsqu'elle finissait l'un de ses tours et qu'elle se trouvait suffisamment près de lui, Rey pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger pour marmonner quelques phrases incompréhensibles.

Une fois bien échauffée, elle ralentit et marcha jusqu'à son entraîneur qui la jugea, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Bien, voyons si aujourd'hui tu es capable de réaliser l'exercice que tu devais faire hier. Avec un peu de chance, nous n'aurons qu'une journée de retard sur notre entraînement.

Rey s'exécuta. Elle balança ses jambes à la verticale et se retrouva la tête en bas. Les mains dans l'herbe, des brins lui chatouillant les doigts, elle réalisa que la position lui était plus naturelle. Ses membres, moins rigides, tenaient la position sans lui infliger une douleur insoutenable qui l'aurait faite tomber. Ses idées restèrent claires plus longtemps et quand sa paume décolla du sol, elle ne chuta pas. Elle avança, petit à petit sur quelques mètres, quatre ou cinq peut-être, mais ce fut pour elle comme de marquer le but décisif en fin de match.

Elle se redressa tout sourire face à son entraîneur qui ne se détendit pas d'une ride. L'air hésitant sous de sourcils broussailleux, il se contenta d'un regard concerné et d'un grognement bougon.

– Les choses sérieuses vont donc pouvoir commencer.

Alors tout le visage crispé de l'entraîneur s'étira en un large sourire.

Rey sut à cet instant qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse de lui arracher une expression qui lui était devenue étrangère, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle l'avertit que ce sourire n'augurait rien de bon.

.

Elle marcha d'abord sur les mains d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait les poignets et les bras endoloris. Elle tint ensuite la position, sur les deux bras, puis un seul. Elle sentit une douleur vive à la hanche et comme au ralenti, le choc la frappa. Elle fut projetée en arrière et s'écrasa, l'arrière train dans l'herbe encore humide. Un ballon roula à ses pieds. Il la narguait avec ses jolies bandes colorées qui couraient tout autour de son ventre.

Puis Rey redressa la tête vers son entraîneur qui tenait un autre ballon dans les mains, prêt à répondre.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de retrouver ses esprits et de poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule question, il dit :

– Ça fait partie de ton entraînement. Il faut apprendre à éviter les balles, si on veut parvenir à les attraper.

Rey, les fesses toujours dans l'herbe, fronça les sourcils tout en cogitant au sens de la phrase de son entraîneur. Elle commençait sérieusement à douter de sa capacité à la préparer pour le championnat – et de sa santé mentale. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, tandis que Luke la fixait d'un regard perplexe.

Elle voulait protester et lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude et de ses réactions, des exercices ridicules qu'il faisait passer pour un entraînement, mais tint sa langue et attendit. Elle s'en mordrait les doigts, mais elle avait fait une promesse. Elle ferait tout ce que Luke lui dirait.

Il savait mieux qu'elle.

– Recommence.

Rey s'exécuta, non sans un regard mécontent à son entraîneur. Elle posa ses mains dans l'herbe et se retrouva la tête en bas. Elle évita une première balle d'un pas maladroit. La seconde passa entre ses jambes écartées. Elle se sentit partir sur la droite et même toute la force de ses bras ne suffit pas à la maintenir en place.

Les ballons se succédèrent, mais plus Rey les évitait, plus il en arrivait. Ils étaient lancés avec plus de force, toujours plus menaçants et à la fin de la journée Rey se retrouva la tête en bas, sur un bras, un ballon dans l'autre.

Elle s'écrasa dans la terre, épuisée, le corps douloureux. Sa poitrine se souleva en une respiration lourde et dans son champ de vision apparut Luke et ses ballons qu'elle était partie pour détester avant la fin de la semaine.

– Bien, on reprendra demain, dit-il avant de disparaître.

Au loin, elle entendit :

– Et n'oublie pas, pas de téléphone !

Rey se releva et récupéra sa veste posée sur le banc. Elle sortit son téléphone de l'une de ses poches. Elle avait reçu autant de messages et d'appels que la journée précédente et elle commença à penser que l'idée de Luke de se débarrasser de son téléphone n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvaise que ce qu'elle avait supposé. Sur le chemin du retour, elle tint à rassurer Finn. Elle reconnut le numéro de Ben. Deux messages.

Elle hésita. L'interruption de Luke lui avait remis les idées en place et rappelé l'ordre de ses priorités. Son adversaire – Ben qui plus est – ne devait se trouver qu'à la toute fin de cette liste. Pour le moment, elle devait se concentrer sur son entraînement et profiter de cet unique moment de tranquillité.

Mais la curiosité ne cessait de croître en elle comme les doutes vis-à-vis de Luke, vis-à-vis de Ben et de tout ce dont elle était certaine d'avoir toujours connu. Elle sentait les fondations de certaines de ses convictions les plus profondes se mettre à trembler. Un premier pilier s'était déjà effondré, celui de ses rêves d'enfants. Rey avait vu nombre de carrières exploser en plein vol dans le monde du football professionnel, aussi impitoyable qu'un champ de bataille. Les très jeunes joueurs aux côtés de qui elle s'était entraînée avaient presque tous finis par abandonner après avoir été massacrés par la compétition entre joueurs, les sponsors et les investisseurs quand une blessure n'avait pas brusquement mis fin à tous leurs espoirs. Elle était l'une des rares rescapées. Ils étaient les rares rescapés de ce système.

Elle soupira en pensant à la main tendue de Ben qu'elle avait refusé de prendre et aux portes qu'elle s'était fermées ce jour-là. Elle avait plus de chance que tout le monde. Elle avait pu choisir quand les autres joueurs pouvaient à peine espérer entrer sur un terrain.

Elle pouvait lire sur l'écran de son téléphone le début du message.

+6 … …

 _Il est sage de ta part de reconnaître …_

Rey ne résista plus longtemps à la curiosité. Elle pesta pour la forme en poussant la porte de l'hôtel. Elle monta les escaliers et une fois dans sa chambre se laissa tomber sur son lit.

 _Il est sage de ta part de reconnaître que ton comportement est déplacé sur le terrain. J'en porte encore la marque sur le visage._

 _Soit je t'ai vexée et même si j'en doute, ça reste envisageable. Soit Luke a rétabli ses règles tyranniques et t'interdit de t'approcher de ton téléphone. Tu as tout mon soutien avec le vieux. Tu vas en avoir besoin._

 _il avait déjà instauré cette règle qd il t'entraînait ?_

Rey posa son téléphone et fit un tour sous le douche. Elle s'attarda quelques minutes tandis que l'eau chaude coulait sur ses muscles tendus. Elle sourit en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et sortit, fatiguée, mais propre.

Elle jeta malgré elle un œil sur son téléphone. Une goutte d'eau tomba de ses cheveux mal essorés et flouta l'écran.

Ben avait répondu presque instantanément.

Ils se connaissaient assez peu et tout ce que Rey savait de lui venait des tabloïds et de ce qu'elle avait vu de lui sur les terrains. Il y avait les rumeurs aussi, assez peu flatteuses, qui faisaient d'un des meilleurs joueurs du monde un portrait noir de sportif ingérable parce qu'il était impulsif, colérique et têtu.

Mais finalement Rey ne savait pas grand-chose de lui et de sa vie privée. Lorsqu'il était venu la voir jouer sur Jakku, ils n'avaient presque pas parlé de lui. Ben était déjà un joueur connu qui faisait régulièrement la couverture des journaux pour un nouveau scandale – une insulte lancée à un joueur sur le terrain, un retour précoce aux vestiaires, une bagarre à la sortie du stade. Elle le trouvait certes bon joueur avec une technique maîtrisée, mais elle s'était fait de lui une très mauvaise image. Lorsqu'il l'avait approchée en descendant des gradins et lui avait tendu la main, elle avait hésité, bouche bée. Il n'avait daigné adresser la parole à personne d'autre, pas même à son entraîneur de l'époque – un homme proche de la retraite qui occupait ses week-ends au stade et passait plus de temps à fêter la troisième mi-temps qu'à fouler le gazon aux côtés de ses joueurs. Plutt l'avait trouvé très grossier et lui avait retourné un regard mécontent. Ben ne s'en était pas formalisé – et avec le recul, elle s'était dit qu'il y était sans doute habitué – et l'avait invitée à dîner pour parler de sa carrière.

Rey avait ri. Elle avait ri si fort que tous s'étaient retournés sur elle – les gamins venus assister au match, les parents qui les accompagnaient et les supporteurs, les vrais de vrais qui portaient des t-shirts aux couleurs de l'équipe de Jakku. Deux gamines s'étaient approchées et l'une d'entre elle avait tendu maladroitement un carnet et un stylo à Ben qui l'avait regardé de toute sa hauteur. Il devait bien faire deux fois sa taille. Il n'avait pas esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire, mais avait pris le carnet et signé avec le prénom de la gamine qui était repartie toute heureuse avec un autographe. C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait convaincue d'accepter – Ben n'était peut-être pas un monstre, après tout sur Jakku il n'y avait aucun journaliste.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps avant de refuser la proposition de Ben. Il était reparti sans un mot et ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole jusqu'à ce qu'ils se croisent à nouveau sur le terrain. Avait alors débuté leur très célèbre rivalité. Elle avait senti dans son jeu agressif et les regards qu'il lui lançait qu'il lui en voulait de ne l'avoir pas suivi – à moins que ce ne soit parce qu'elle jouait dans l'équipe qu'entraînait sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris et peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient rivaux que parce qu'ils étaient deux des meilleurs joueurs professionnels actuels. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé de toute façon et Rey n'était même pas certaine de vouloir en parler un jour.

Elle s'habilla et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'enfiler son pull son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

+6 … …

 _Les téléphones, internet … il les interdisait parce que ça nous distrayait. Mais c'est plutôt parce que tout ça c'était d'une génération qu'il ne comprenait pas._

 _Il lui arrivait aussi de nous balancer des ballons à la gueule pendant les entraînements._

…

 _C'est ce qu'il a fait, n'est-ce pas ? Il recommence avec ses délires … il nous disait qu'il fallait qu'on apprenne à éviter les balles si on voulait réussir à les attraper ou quelque chose du genre. Il était complètement taré de toute façon._

Rey déglutit et éloigna le téléphone de sa vue, mais il vibra à nouveau.

 _Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de subir ses conneries._

 _Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es allée le chercher pour t'entraîner._

Son regard, comme un moustique attiré par la lumière, se fixait contre sa volonté à l'écran dans l'attente d'une réponse, celle qu'elle ne pensait pas attendre un jour. Elle n'avait pas besoin de validation, elle savait ce qu'elle valait et que son jeu était l'un des meilleurs du championnat. Elle savait – et pourtant elle espérait.

 _Tu n'as pas besoin de son entraînement._

Elle souffla et retint un sourire. Elle attrapa le téléphone.

 _je c pas, j'ai besoin de réponses_

 _et tu n'as pas voulu me les donner_

 _Si tu veux, je t'appelle dans la soirée._

 _je te préviens qd j'ai fini de manger_

Rey reposa son téléphone, les doigts tremblants et la boule au ventre. Elle descendit dans le hall, un livre sous le bras et s'installa seule à la même table que le soir précédent. Les tables étaient presque toutes vides, mais l'heure était encore peu avancée. Elle commanda et lut en attendant, mais si ses yeux couraient sur les pages, elle ne parvenait à lire une seule phrase. Elle se frotta les yeux et après avoir relu trois fois le même paragraphe décida de refermer son livre. Elle tapota du bout de ses ongles la table dans l'attente de son repas, mais lorsqu'il arriva dans son assiette, elle tritura les légumes du bout de sa fourchette, l'appétit coupé. Elle eut du mal à finir et ne commanda pas de dessert.

A la fin de son repas, les clients étaient trois fois plus nombreux qu'à son arrivée. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, la gorge serrée et s'assit sur son lit à côté de son téléphone. Elle le regarda sans dire un mot, immobile, sans savoir quoi faire. Elle n'était même pas sûre de regretter d'avoir accepté que Ben l'appelle.

Ben était son adversaire de longue date, celui que les journalistes et les supporteurs aimaient lui opposer parce qu'ils avaient des jeux très différents, parce qu'ils étaient différents et peut-être aussi parce qu'ils avaient joué de leur rivalité. Il restait entre eux des conflits non-résolus, des frustrations non-exprimées et des excuses qu'ils auraient dû énoncer.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout de faire ami-ami avec Ben maintenant alors que le championnat ne tarderait pas à commencer. Rey devait se concentrer sur son entraînement et les matchs et rien d'autre.

Pourtant, la curiosité continuait à la titiller. Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Ben et Luke. Elle voulait aussi comprendre pourquoi Ben la contactait maintenant et elle réalisa alors que tout ça n'était peut-être qu'un moyen de la déstabiliser.

Elle resta un moment allongée dans son lit avec la petite télévision allumée qui diffusait une série B qu'elle ne regardait que d'un œil. De l'autre, elle guettait son téléphone, mais elle ne reçut aucun message, ni de Ben, ni même de Finn.

Elle soupira en changeant de chaîne et songea à s'endormir, mais malgré tout le sommeil ne vint pas. Elle grogna et attrapa son téléphone et répondit à Ben :

 _tu peux m'appeler_

Ben lui répondit sans attendre. Rey se dit qu'il devait se languir de ses messages et il y avait quelque chose de triste dans le constat qu'un des joueurs les plus talentueux et célèbres et de sa génération se sente si seul qu'il attente avec impatience les messages d'une joueuse adverse.

Cela mettait en perspective le départ de Finn du PO, une équipe qui devait si mal traiter ses joueurs qu'ils cherchaient par tous les moyens à mettre fin aux contrats qui les liaient, quitte à se blesser volontairement pour y arriver.

 _Est-ce que ça te dit un appel avec WhatsApp ?_

Rey n'avait pas vu de visage familier depuis plus de quarante-huit heures. C'était la seule raison qui la poussa à accepter.

 _pq pas_

Elle lui envoya son compte et accepta l'appel qu'elle reçut. Elle se redressa dans son lit et alluma la lumière. Son visage apparut en tout petit au bas de l'écran et quelques secondes plus tard le visage de Ben apparut dans l'obscurité. Ses cheveux sombres, toujours aussi longs, encadraient les traits durs de son visage et sur son nez elle put apercevoir la trace qu'avait laissé son coude quelques mois auparavant. Lors d'un match amical, la maladresse avait voulu que son coude s'encastre dans le nez de Ben qui avait dû quitter le terrain pour l'hôpital. L'entraîneur du PO avait alors menacé l'arbitre qui refusait de retenir plus qu'un carton jaune à l'encontre de Rey. Deux agents de sécurité l'avaient traîné hors du terrain sous les regards médusés des supporteurs et du capitaine de son équipe, Armitage Hux, sur qui tout avait reposé. Rey l'avait trouvé très professionnel et s'était empressée d'aller le féliciter à la fin du match et s'était excusée. Il l'avait remerciée, mais lui avait rétorqué que ce n'était pas à elle de s'excuser. Elle ne s'était jamais excusée auprès de Ben.

Ils restèrent un moment à se jauger dans le silence de l'obscurité, puis Ben lui dit :

– Je continue de penser que tu perds ton temps avec lui. Il y a quatre ans, quand je suis venu te voir jouer sur Jakku, tu jouais déjà mieux que la plupart des joueurs professionnels que j'avais rencontré jusque là.

Rey dut une fois encore se retenir de sourire.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit quand on s'est rencontré. Tu m'as dit que j'avais un jeu énergique, mais brouillon et qu'il me faudrait encore quelques années d'entraînement avant de pouvoir prétendre à un niveau professionnel.

Ben leva les yeux vers elle, pleins d'espoir.

– Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ?

– Bien sûr. Tu t'es conduit en parfait connard ce jour-là.

Il fronça les sourcils, plus sérieux que mécontent, et son regard se ferma.

– Je suis toujours un connard.

Rey voulait acquiescer. C'était ce qu'elle voyait sur le terrain, ce qu'elle avait vu la première fois que Ben lui avait parlé. Il était poli, mais hautain et sarcastique. Il la regardait de haut, comme s'il valait mieux qu'elle et que le reste du monde.

Elle s'abstint de toute remarque et laissa Ben poursuivre :

– Mais je continue de penser que tu fais une erreur en restant avec Luke, loin de ton équipe. Est-ce que ce n'était pas ce qui t'avait convaincu d'entrer au FCR, l'esprit d'équipe ?

Il venait de marquer un point. Ce temps passé avec Luke c'était autant de temps perdu avec son équipe. Mais la cohésion était forte entre chacun des joueurs du FCR. Tous se faisaient confiance et les amitiés étaient solides. Ceux dont elle était le plus proche l'avaient même encouragée à retrouver Luke.

A des kilomètres de ses coéquipiers elle aurait dû se sentir perdue, mais quelque chose la retenait ici. Elle savait au fond qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et qu'elle se trouvait exactement là où elle devait être.

Elle choisit d'éluder sa question pour une autre en espérant que Ben n'y verrait que du feu :

– C'est ce qui m'a fait préférer le FCR à l'équipe dans laquelle tu jouais à cette époque. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ?

– L'Olympique de Ren.

Elle laissa échapper un sourire en se remémorant le surnom qui était donné aux joueurs de cette équipe.

– Je m'en souviens maintenant. Vous vous surnommiez les Chevaliers de Ren.

Ben eut un rire franc et Rey se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire. Elle l'avait accusé de manquer d'esprit d'équipe, mais les quelques mois qu'il avait passés dans cette petite équipe semblaient avoir laissé un souvenir plus heureux que toutes ses victoires avec le PO.

La gêne reprit sa place naturelle entre eux et ce fut comme si aucun rire n'avait été échangé.

Ben, pour garder la face, enfila à nouveau son masque le plus hautain. Ses yeux inquisiteurs se penchèrent sur elle et même à travers l'écran Rey put sentir la brûlure de son regard.

– Peu importe, méfie-toi de Luke. Il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être. Il est …

Il se coupa et se détourna de l'écran, mais dans l'ombre, Rey le vit se pincer les lèvres, comme un enfant qui se reprocherait d'avoir laissé échapper un secret.

Rey sentit la brèche s'ouvrir devant elle et s'y engouffra sans réfléchir :

– Qui est-il vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

– Il n'est pas fiable, cracha Ben.

– C'est peut-être un peu hypocrite de ta part de parler de fiabilité.

En retour, Ben lui lança un regard noir.

– Je lui ai fait confiance et il m'a trahi. Ne me crois pas si ça te chante, je t'aurais avertie. Bonne nuit, Rey.

Il raccrocha brutalement, les lèvres tremblantes, laissant Rey, confuse, devant l'écran noir de son téléphone portable.

Alors qu'elle cherchait le sommeil, allongée entre les draps du lit d'un hôtel minable d'Ach-To, elle tourna dans tous les sens l'aveu que venait de lui faire Ben dans un excès de colère. Elle se souvenait très bien du coup de boule qui avait signé l'arrêt de mort du Jedi Football Club. Tous les journaux l'avaient titré comme l'ultime trahison d'un joueur envers son entraîneur. Il n'en avait jamais été autrement dans toutes les histoires qui avaient été contées par la suite.

Rey n'en avait jamais douté jusqu'à présent, mais quelques secondes avaient suffi pour ébranler sa conviction. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois – ni la dernière – que des journalistes auraient menti. Personne n'avait cherché à entendre Ben Solo.

Personne n'avait entendu Luke Skywalker non plus.

C'était des on-dits rapportés, une fois de plus, qui avait forgé le socle de ce qui deviendrait la réputation de joueur professionnel de Ben Solo.

Rey finit par s'endormir en se promettant qu'elle en toucherait deux mots à Luke.

.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle sortit de l'hôtel, d'attaque pour une nouvelle journée d'entraînement – aussi étrange qu'elle puisse être – Rey eut un mauvais pressentiment. C'était sans doute les rues plus peuplées qu'à l'ordinaire à cette heure du matin qui lui mirent la puce à l'oreille ou peut-être les camionnettes aux noms de chaînes de radio et de télévision.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et avança tête baissée, mais un journaliste, bien réveillé par le café qu'il tenait à la main, se précipita à son encontre, micro braqué vers elle.

– Rey, un mot pour les auditeurs de radio-Coruscant. Qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit à vous isoler sur Ach-To en pleine période de championnat ? Est-ce que c'est parce que vous avez bel et bien retrouvé Luke Skywalker ou parce que vous souhaitiez prendre vos distances avec vos coéquipiers ?

L'homme emboîta son pas sans difficulté même lorsqu'elle accéléra. Il la fixait avec beaucoup d'espoir, mais tout ce que Rey parvint à dire fut un très long et très inexpressif :

– Euuuuh …

Elle venait d'être prise au dépourvu et maintenant c'était des dizaines de questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Les médias avaient bel et bien été avertis. Pour le moment, ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais Ach-To finirait par ne plus être respirable. On la traquerait jusque dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour avoir _la_ photo exclusive.

Elle songea à Luke et à sa tranquillité qu'elle venait perturber avec tout le lot de paparazzis qu'elle traînait derrière elle. Il n'était pas question qu'elle gâche la fragile confiance qu'il avait daigné lui accorder.

Elle s'immobilisa et prit le micro des mains du journaliste :

– Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Si vous voulez des informations, contactez Leia Organa. Sinon, je vous prierais de repartir. Je ne vous dirai rien avant la fin de mon séjour sur Ach-To.

L'homme resta bouche bée. Il ne la poursuivit pas, mais sans se démonter il ajouta :

– Quand est-ce que prendra fin votre séjour ?

En s'éloignant Rey hurla :

– Quand il prendra fin !

Personne ne la suivit après cette annonce, mais elle fit un très large détour pour arriver jusqu'au terrain de football sur lequel – elle eut l'impression de rêver – Luke s'étirait dans un jogging gris délavé. Le footballeur à la retraite tendit ses mains haut au-dessus de sa tête et trottina sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter et de se passer les mains dans le dos.

A en croire sa grimace, Luke n'avait pas enfilé de baskets depuis un bon moment.

Elle s'avança vers lui et il lui retourna un regard méfiant.

– Je suis désolée du retard, s'excusa-t-elle, mais –

– J'ai vu les journalistes dehors, coupa-t-il. Il y en a partout en ville, même devant chez moi. J'ai réussi à les éviter.

Et il se mit à courir sur le terrain. Rey le suivit, surprise de l'allure qu'il tenait.

– Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ? C'était déjà un problème à mon époque. Tu n'y peux rien si quelqu'un a vendu la mèche. A moins que tu n'aies pas été assez discrète, mais ça tu n'y peux rien. C'est comme ça quand on est footballeur professionnel. Le monde entier a les yeux rivés sur nous.

Luke accéléra encore le pas, laissant Rey derrière lui, interloquée.

Si elle avait manqué de discrétion, les journalistes auraient envahi la ville dès le premier jour or elle entamait sa troisième journée d'entraînement. Quelqu'un avait vendu la mèche, très récemment, très tôt ce matin ou dans la nuit.

Elle pensa à la conversation agitée qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Ben. Quelques blagues échangées ne suffisaient pas à effacer des années de rivalité. Ben n'avait pas digéré sa remarque et ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il avait raccroché et contacté le premier journaliste dans son répertoire téléphonique pour le prévenir que Rey se cachait sur Ach-To.

Elle lâcha une insulte. Elle avait été stupide, si stupide de lui faire confiance et de croire qu'il était possible de discuter avec quelqu'un comme lui. Elle ne le connaissait peut-être pas, mais en savait suffisamment sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne méritait pas à être connu. La rage au ventre, elle se mit à courir vite, si vite qu'elle rattrapa Luke sans même s'en rendre compte. Les tours de terrain s'enchaînèrent et la colère dans ses tripes ne desserra pas. Rey courut aussi longtemps que son corps le lui permit et lorsqu'elle sentit sa poitrine brûler et ses muscles tirer, elle marcha sur quelques mètres avant de se laisser tomber à terre, essoufflée et épuisée.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, calme et rassurante et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Luke qui se tenait derrière elle, ce fut la première fois qu'elle aperçut dans son visage quelque chose de familier et de réconfortant. Il comprenait sa douleur, elle ne savait comment, mais il la comprenait. Il avait vécu la trahison par le passé, avait connu la rage qui ronge les tripes et la déception qui fait naître les larmes au coin des yeux. Il l'avait reconnue dans ses yeux comme dans tant d'autres et Rey le remercia silencieusement de ne rien dire.

Elle sentit la pression disparaître, puis elle entendit les froissements de l'herbe derrière elle.

– Nous avons un championnat à préparer.

Elle se redressa et le suivit. Après un étirement, elle commença par une série d'accélérations. Luke la fit de nouveau tenir en équilibre sur les mains et cette fois-ci, pas un seul ballon ne la toucha. L'après-midi, après leur pause déjeuner, Luke l'invita à s'asseoir dans l'herbe sur la pelouse du vieux terrain de football abîmé.

– Maintenant, ferme les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta sans broncher. Luke tournait autour d'elle et elle pouvait l'imaginer le dos légèrement courbé, les mains dans le dos.

– Il faut que tu apprennes à connaître le terrain. Tu dois devenir le terrain. Lorsque tu foules la pelouse, tu n'es plus une joueuse de football, tu deviens une partie du terrain.

Rey fronça les sourcils d'un air concentré.

– Pose maintenant tes mains dans l'herbe. Est-ce que tu peux sentir la force qui en émane ?

L'herbe mal entretenue chatouilla ses paumes et passée la surprise de la sensation froide de la terre contre sa main, elle sentit une chaleur se répandre dans ses membres. Ses poumons se gonflèrent et les doutes la quittèrent. Elle n'avait que faire de quelques journalistes en quête de gros titres, tant pis pour la personne qui l'avait balancée à la presse, elle devait garder ses yeux rivés sur son objectif : aider son équipe à remporter le championnat.

– Est-ce que tu sens la force qui en émane ? entendit-il dans un écho lointain.

– Oui, répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais la douleur la ramena à la réalité. Elle bascula en arrière et s'écrasa la tête dans l'herbe, un ballon dans la joue. Elle l'attrapa et le lança au loin avec rage.

– Non, tu ne la sens pas ! s'exclama Luke.

Mais cette fois-ci, Rey se redressa, furieuse et prête à quitter le terrain. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette mascarade plus longtemps. Luke se moquait d'elle avec ces entraînements d'un autre temps. Elle n'avait toujours pas touché un ballon depuis son arrivée et n'avait rien appris qui lui soit utile sur un terrain.

Contre toute attente, la voix de Luke l'arrêta :

– Ça y est, tu abandonnes ?

Elle fit volte-face et revint sur ses pas.

– Vous pensez que c'est un jeu, accusa-t-elle. Vous me faites perdre mon temps. Je croyais –

– Que croyais-tu en venant ici ? Que ce serait facile ? Je t'ai annoncé la couleur, je t'ai prévenu que ce serait dur.

– Mais ça n'a aucun sens –

– Je t'ai prévenu que tu serais poussée jusque dans tes derniers retranchements. Tu as accepté pendant trois jours de faire des exercices stupides, sans aucun rapport avec le sport que tu pratiques. Tu l'as accepté sans broncher, malgré le nombre incalculable de ballons que tu as pris dans la tête, mais c'est ce ballon qui t'a mis dans une colère folle. Pourquoi ?

Rey, les bras ballants, baissa les yeux sur ses pieds à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse, aussi stupide soit-elle. Ce n'était pas Luke qui l'avait mise en colère, c'était la trahison. Luke venait de la réconforter. Elle l'avait écouté, lui avait fait confiance, mais il avait menti. Voilà ce qui avait réellement déclenché sa colère, cette même colère qui l'avait animée le matin même et qui l'avait poussée à atteindre ses limites jusqu'à presque en vomir ses boyaux et en cracher ses poumons. Luke l'avait comprise d'un seul regard.

– Vous avez menti, avoua-t-elle, presque honteuse d'avoir été si facilement découverte.

– Le monde autour de toi ne cessera de te mentir. Le monde du football professionnel est rempli d'hypocrites.

– Je sais, j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte !

– Pourtant tu es entrée dans une colère monstre en t'apercevant que tu avais été trahie. Ce n'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera pas la dernière non plus. Ta peine est compréhensible, mais elle ne doit pas obscurcir ton jugement, ni te détourner de tes objectifs. En toute circonstance tu dois te souvenir d'où tu es et pourquoi tu joues.

Elle expira bruyamment, laissa échapper un râle. Ses respirations se firent moins douloureuses. Elle dut reconnaître que Luke avait raison. Elle venait de se laisser emporter par ses sentiments, sans se soucier ni de sa promesse, ni des raisons qui l'avaient conduites ici. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, aussi stupide l'entraînement était-il.

Elle s'excusa :

– Je n'aurais pas dû.

Luke esquissa un demi-sourire.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Ça fait aussi partie de l'entraînement. Maintenant tu as pris conscience de tes faiblesses. Tu sais ce sur quoi tu dois travailler et ce que tu dois faire ou ne pas faire pour éviter d'être distraite. Tu es une bonne joueuse, Rey. Tu peux aller très loin si …

Il fit une pause, mais Rey comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

Elle pourrait aller très loin si elle mettait certaines de ses préoccupations de côté pour se concentrer sur le jeu.

– Tu peux aller très loin, répéta Luke. Mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisses distraire, ni par ce que les médias peuvent dire de toi, ni par ce que tes adversaires pensent de toi.

Elle songea alors à Ben. La colère fut moins vive cette fois-ci car elle ne pouvait être certaine que ce soit lui qui ait averti les journalistes, mais ces quelques mots échangés avaient pris une importance disproportionnée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se soucier de ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'étonner qu'il puisse saborder son travail.

– Suis-moi.

Rey emboîta le pas à Luke qui se dirigeait vers la forêt. Ils traversèrent ensemble les rangées d'arbres qui bordaient le terrain et prirent le sentier qui s'y enfonçait. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, puis Rey se décida à prendre son courage à deux mains. Elle était venue jusqu'ici pour obtenir des réponses et elle était bien déterminée à y réussir.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit :

– Ce genre d'entraînement que vous me faites faire, c'est ce que vous faisiez déjà lorsque vous étiez entraîneur ?

Luke se contenta d'un hochement de tête, mais baissa les yeux comme s'il ne pouvait supporter l'évocation d'un souvenir si douloureux.

Il répondit :

– Tous les joueurs n'apprécient pas qu'on repousse leurs limites. Tous les joueurs n'apprécient qu'on mette à jour leurs faiblesses.

Une brèche venait de s'ouvrir, Rey n'avait plus qu'à s'engouffrer dedans et à poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue depuis des jours – pour ne pas dire des années. Luke venait d'aborder à demi-mots son neveu. Il acceptait enfin d'en parler. C'était l'occasion rêvée et pourtant quelque chose la retint, la pudeur ou le quelque chose dans la voix de Luke, brisé et déçu, qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas qu'un joueur sur une carte qu'on collectionne. Ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain ce jour-là, lorsque Ben Solo avait mis un coup de boule à un joueur adverse n'avait pas seulement défait le Jedi Football Club. Luke avait vu sa carrière détruite, son équipe se déliter et perdu plus qu'un joueur. Il avait perdu un neveu. Dans cette voix brisée et tremblante que Rey entendait, il y avait un homme qui se noyait dans les regrets.

Alors elle sentit que son entraîneur avait besoin de se confier. Elle écouterait et ne lui demanderait rien de plus.

– C'est de Ben Solo dont vous parlez, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle.

Luke hocha à nouveau la tête.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Luke s'arrêta et s'assit sur une souche d'arbre rongée par les mites. Il soupira et dans son souffle, Rey sentit le poids des années.

– Ben était un joueur très talentueux, commença Luke, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il a très vite progressé et ce qui n'était au début qu'une activité comme une autre est vite devenu une ambition. Il m'a fait part de ses volontés de devenir joueur professionnel et je n'ai eu aucun doute. Une fois qu'il a été en âge d'entrer dans l'équipe que j'entraînais, le Jedi Football Club, je l'y ai pris. Je l'ai entraîné, formé, soutenu, pendant plusieurs années, mais avec le succès le caractère de Ben s'est forgé. Il a toujours été un garçon têtu et hargneux, mais il est devenu de plus en plus colérique et je crois que la célébrité lui est montée à la tête. Il devenait parfois ingérable … nous avons eu plusieurs différends, puis a eu lieu le match que tout le monde connaît. Il était de ma responsabilité de canaliser mes joueurs. J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs, impardonnables. Je sais que ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute.

Rey fronça les sourcils, concernée. Comment Luke pouvait-il croire que le coup de boule qu'avait donné Ben était de sa faute ? Si Ben était colérique et incapable de se contrôler, ça ne pouvait pas être de sa faute. Luke n'avait rien fait de plus que ce qu'on pouvait exiger d'un entraîneur.

Elle sentit la rage bouillonner dans ses tripes.

– Comment pouvez-vous penser que tout est de votre faute ? s'emporta-t-elle.

– J'ai vu Ben changer sous mes yeux. Son amour du football s'est transformé en désir d'argent et de succès. Je voyais les sponsors affluer, Ben poser pour les photographes, répondre aux questions des journalistes, faire la une des couvertures et je n'ai rien fait pour endiguer cette course à la célébrité. Quand tu es venu me voir, j'ai eu peur parce que j'avais déjà échoué avec d'autres joueurs.

Cette fois-ci, Rey ne put contenir sa colère :

– Je ne suis pas Ben Solo !

Elle n'avait rien en commun avec lui, ni en tant que joueur, ni en tant que personne. Ben n'était rien de plus qu'un star capricieuse qui mentait à qui acceptait de l'écouter. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir cru à son baratin.

– Je sais, temporisa Luke.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Rey rentra à l'hôtel plus sereine et moins douteuse qu'à son arrivée, mais plus déçue aussi. Elle ne jeta même pas un œil à son téléphone et entra sans attendre sous la douche. Son téléphone se mit à sonner cette fois-ci et elle décrocha, furieuse pour voir Ben, torse nu.

Elle détourna de colère le regard et cracha :

– Tu aurais au moins pu te mettre quelque chose sur le dos.

Sans lui accorder l'ombre d'un sourire, il demanda :

– Commet s'est passée ta journée avec Luke ? Est-ce que tu as pu discuter avec lui ?

Ses longs cheveux noirs mouillés étaient repoussés en arrière et laissaient voir deux larges oreilles. La lumière du jour faisait ressortir la cicatrice sur son nez. Rey en remarqua une qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, un peu plus bas, pâle et longiligne qui barrait sa clavicule. Encore un peu plus bas, elle pouvait voir ses muscles tendus, comme après un entraînement, se soulever à chacune de ses respirations. Ben, à peine rentré d'une de ses séances de sport, s'était empressé de la contacter.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, mais Rey ne décoléra pas.

– Luke ne cherche qu'à m'aider, grogna-t-elle.

– Bien, je n'insiste pas. Tu as choisi ton camp, mais ne compte pas sur moi quand il te trahira à ton tour !

La colère était palpable tout autour de Rey. Elle sentait la sienne et celle qui irradiait des cris de Ben. Elle les sentait se mêler l'une à l'autre pour ne former qu'un seul et même tout. Elles l'entourèrent et pendant un instant, Rey se sentit apaisée, comme si tout avait été dit.

Elle brisa le bref silence d'un soupir.

– Bonne soirée, Ben, dit-elle.

– Bonne soirée, Rey, répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

Il raccrocha et Rey descendit pour prendre son repas. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, plus épuisée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis le début du séjour. Qui aurait cru que laisser s'exprimer ses émotions puissent être une telle pompe à énergie ? Elle se laissa tomber entre les couvertures délavées du lit et plissa des yeux fatigués. Elle attrapa son téléphone pour s'assurer que son réveil était bien réglé.

Les notifications, appels manqués et messages qu'on lui laissait étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Elle lut la réponse de Finn à son dernier message avec le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois son séjour sur Ach-To terminé, elle s'empresserait de le rejoindre pour tout lui raconter en détails. Elle était désormais convaincue qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en venant ici, mais un vide creusait petit à petit son cœur, à l'emplacement même qu'elle réservait à son équipe. Ils lui manquaient, tous sans exception et elle se faisait déjà une joie de les retrouver.

Elle ignora le reste de ses messages, mais son sourire se fana brusquement lorsqu'elle retrouva parmi eux le numéro de Ben. Il lui avait écrit plus tôt dans la journée, avant qu'il ne l'appelle et qu'éclate une nouvelle dispute entre eux.

+6 … …

 _Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter hier. Tu ne sais pas tout._

 _J'espère qu'il ne te fait pas trop la misère aujourd'hui._

Rey se tourna sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond éclairé par la lune. Au dehors, le ciel s'était vidé de ses étoiles.

Elle ferma les yeux, mais dans sa tête tournaient les deux mêmes questions : est-ce que Luke a trahi Ben ? est-ce que Ben l'a trahie ?

.

En sortant de l'hôtel tôt le matin, Rey se réjouit de constater que les médias désertaient les rues. Elle arpenta le village d'un pas déterminé jusqu'au terrain de football pour mieux déchanter. Les camionnettes s'amassaient sur le parking devant le vieux gymnase d'Ach-To à côté des véhicules des riverains.

Elle soupira en prenant le petit sentier qui la conduirait sur le terrain. Derrière la foule de journalistes qui l'attendaient de pied ferme, elle aperçut Luke qui, assis sur son banc, feuilletait un magazine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle contourna les journalistes et les caméras sans grande conviction. A peine l'eurent-ils reconnue qu'ils se ruèrent autour d'elle. Elle dut s'éloigner pour ne pas être éborgnée par le micro tendu au-dessus d'elle par une perche. Elle leur lança un regard mécontent et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à ce que leur attroupement l'empêche d'avancer.

– Rey, une question pour la gazette de Jakku. Vous êtes aujourd'hui adulée sur le territoire qui vous a vu naître et grandir et devenir la joueuse professionnelle que vous êtes et tous attendent votre retour avec attention. Est-ce qu'il est vrai que vous avez quitté le FCR pour retourner jouer sur Jakku ?

– Radio-Coruscant, un de nos informateurs nous a fait savoir que vous étiez en froid avec l'un des joueurs de votre équipe. Est-ce qu'en exclusivité vous pourriez nous donner son nom ?

– Ici l'émission Bonjour Hosnia, pour la chaîne télévisée Hosnia 2, est-ce que vous pensez que vous éloigner votre équipe à quelques semaines de la finale était le choix le plus judicieux à faire ?

– Est-ce qu'il est vrai que Luke Skywalker va redevenir entraîneur de football ?

– Est-ce qu'après le championnat vous allez vraiment prendre votre retraite ?

– Est-ce que vous allez vraiment changer d'équipe ?

– Est-ce que …

– … c'est quand même dingue ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

– … nous avons entendu que …

– … il serait préférable …

Rey avait la tête qui tournait. Des pois colorés se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Les questions lui arrivaient pas brides incompréhensibles, se mélangeaient en un brouhaha flasque qui l'aspirait petit à petit. Rey sentit le goût amer remonter de sa gorge jusque dans sa bouche et sa tête basculer de chaque côté de son cou comme un bilboquet.

Elle avait envie de vomir et de tout arrêter. Elle voulait s'asseoir et qu'on la laisse respirer. Elle avait envie de leur hurler et de courir loin d'ici.

Elle allait faire tout ça en même temps, mais l'intervention héroïque de Luke lui évita une une catastrophique. Il poussa les journalistes les uns après les autres et se faufila jusqu'à elle pour la sauver de leurs griffes. Il la fit asseoir et retint les journalistes. Rey, en reprenant son souffle, les mains agrippées au banc qu'elle ne voulait plus lâcher, le vit échanger quelques mots avec les journalistes. Ils prirent quelques photos et des notes et s'en repartir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Luke revint vers elle en pestant, la victoire en demi-teinte.

– On va pouvoir commencer, lui dit Luke.

Rey lui lança un regardé étonné.

– Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit pour qu'ils partent ?

– Ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, répondit-il.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Que j'étais devenu fou.

Rey s'immobilisa à mi-chemin entre le gymnase et le terrain de football, mais lorsqu'elle lut sur le visage de Luke tout son sérieux, elle se mit à courir.

Après un bon échauffement sous les encouragements de Luke, celui-ci lui tendit un ballon que Rey hésita à prendre. Elle regarda la balle entre fascination et crainte, comme l'on pourrait regarder un serpent, puis elle fixa Luke droit dans les yeux à la recherche d'une réponse. Était-ce encore l'un de ses entraînements étranges ? Allait-il à la dernière minute décider de lui lancer la balle en pleine tête ou souhaitait-il réellement qu'elle la prenne ? Peut-être allait-elle enfin pouvoir tirer dans un ballon. Ses crampons la démangeaient et elle n'aurait pas refusé une petite séance de tirs.

Elle prit alors le ballon sous le regard amusé de Luke.

Toute la matinée, ils tâtèrent la balle. Rey tira, courut, marqua. Elle écouta d'une oreille attentive les conseils que Luke avait à lui donner sur le jeu et le monde du football professionnel. Elle se confia sur ses doutes et remises en question. A l'époque où elle n'était qu'une jeune prodige miraculeusement sortie de Jakku, un fleur au milieu du désert, les sponsors avaient accouru de par le monde, les journalistes faisaient la queue pour avoir un entretien, les paparazzis se massaient devant chez elle et elle s'était tout à coup sentie très seule dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien et qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un de confiance à ses côtés pour lui donner ce genre de conseils. Il y avait eu Han bien sûr, mais Han n'était pas un professionnel du football. Il y avait eu la FCR ensuite et Leia, mais ils étaient trop tard. Ils n'étaient pas là pour soutenir ses premières déceptions et ses premiers coups durs, ceux qui l'avaient fait redescendre de son petit nuage. Elle avait fait une chute brutale sur le sol. Elle remerciait Luke pour ses conseils, mais regrettait de ne pas l'avoir rencontré plus tôt.

.

La journée prit fin plus tôt que d'ordinaire et Rey quitta Luke dans les rires. Elle rentra à l'hôtel le sourire aux lèvres comme si rien ne pourrait jamais le lui décoller. Après une douche, elle attrapa son téléphone et sans réfléchir appela Ben. Ils avaient à s'expliquer.

Ben décrocha et apparut à l'écran, le regard fatigué. Il lui semblait ne pas avoir passé une aussi bonne journée qu'elle et sans pour autant lui faire décrocher son sourire, son ventre se serra.

– On dirait que tu as passé une bonne journée, lâcha Ben après avoir baillé.

Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il était contrarié, mais poursuivit :

– Ton entraînement s'est bien passé, c'était ton dernier, non ?

– Mon entraînement s'est très bien passé, j'ai prévu de rester encore une journée, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé ce pour quoi j'étais venue. Ben, je ne voulais pas mal réagir hier. Je ne dis pas que tu mens, mais je ne pense pas que j'ai de raisons de m'inquiéter pour Luke.

Rey poursuivit en ignorant l'air agacé de Ben :

– Tous ces conseils qu'il me donne me seront utiles à l'avenir et … Ben, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne la regardait même pas vraiment, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

– Est-ce que c'est toi qui as averti les journalistes ?

Cette fois-ci il éclata de rire, mais ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et ses lèvres s'étendirent en un rictus sinistre. Rey recula dans sa chambre, mais cette image terrifiante de Ben ne quittait pas son regard et ses ricanements emplissaient la pièce d'un air nauséabond.

– Bien sûr, c'est moi que tu accuses. Est-ce que c'est Luke qui te l'a soufflé ?

– Ben –

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus et se laissa emporter par sa colère.

– Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas venant de lui. C'est tout à fait son genre. C'est peut-être même lui qui les a contactés, un moyen de se faire de l'argent ou de la publicité avant son grand retour. Peu importe. De toute façon, c'est ce qu'il fait. Profiter des joueurs.

– Ben, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Il m'a trahi Rey, c'est ce que ça veut dire. C'est tout ce qu'il sait faire. Derrière ses airs d'idole des gamins et de gentil petit entraîneur d'équipe de poussins se cache un menteur avide d'argent.

– Ben, que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Dis-le moi.

– Je voulais que tu l'entendes de sa propre bouche, mais il semblerait qu'il n'est toujours pas capable d'assumer ce qu'il a fait. C'était il y a longtemps, quand je jouais encore au Jedi Football Club et ma carrière venait de débuter. J'étais un joueur prometteur et les sponsors affluaient, les investisseurs aussi. Je recevais de nombreuses offres, du moins Luke, en tant qu'actionnaire majoritaire du Jedi Football Club et mon entraîneur, recevait des offres de contrat. Je lui avais bien fait comprendre mon refus de jouer ailleurs qu'au Jedi Football Club pour le moment. Je n'étais pas prêt et c'était là que j'avais tiré mes premiers ballons et gagné mes premiers matchs. J'appréciais l'ambiance de cette petite équipe et plus que tout mon oncle était là. Il m'entraînait et me guidait dans ma carrière quand mon père s'en était désintéressé. Je lui ai fait confiance pour tout, pour l'argent, les sponsors et les contrats et il m'a poignardé dans le dos. La veille du match – le match dont tout le monde aime encore parler – je suis passé dans son bureau pour lui faire part de mes peurs, mais Luke n'était pas là et je me suis retrouvé devant un contrat de transfert signé de la main même de Luke. Le prix qui lui était offert était mirobolant et j'ai compris. Luke ne s'intéressait à moi que lorsque je ne passais pas devant ses propres intérêts. J'ai saboté le match Rey, j'ai saboté le match et mon transfert pour me venger de ce qu'il m'avait fait. J'ai toujours eu du mal à contrôler ma colère, mais cette fois-là, quand j'ai donné le coup de boule, mon esprit était clair et dégagé. Je savais ce que je faisais. Je l'avais réfléchi. C'est pour ça, Rey, que je te dis de te méfier de lui, parce qu'il est peut-être en ce moment même en train de se faire de l'argent sur ton dos et que je n'ai pas envie qu'un autre joueur reçoive le même poignard dans le dos que j'ai reçu quand j'étais gamin. Tu es une des meilleures joueuses que le championnat ait jamais connu, Rey. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

Ben la fixait de son regard sombre, mais tout un tas de pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Rey. Elle resta bouche bée devant l'écran du téléphone, incapable de prononcer un mot. C'était comme si tout ce en quoi elle avait toujours cru venait d'être balayé d'un simple coup de vent. Toutes ces heures qu'elle avait passées à s'entraîner avec Luke n'avaient-elles été qu'une sombre mascarade mise en scène par un vieux joueur à la retraite ? Rey en doutait, mais elle croyait à l'histoire de Ben. Elle remettait en perspective toute sa carrière, son comportement, sa méfiance et sa solitude. Après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle ne pouvait plus croire aux beaux discours de son entraîneur sur l'hypocrisie et la trahison. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Mais elle devait lui parler et en avoir le cœur net, être certaine que tout ça n'avait pas été que le bâton dans les roues que lui aurait mis son adversaire pour la déstabiliser.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte et sans réfléchir, Ben toujours au bout du fil, elle ouvrit. Luke se tenait devant sa chambre, vêtu d'un chemise sombre mal repassée et d'une veste usée, trop serrée au niveau de la taille. Il avait troqué ses vieilles baskets pour des chaussures de ville et avait même pris le temps de se passer un coup de peigne dans les cheveux.

– Je me disais que si tu avais faim, on pourrait dîner ensemble, pas à l'hôtel. Il y a un restaurant assez sympa à quelques rues d'ici et …

– Rey, Rey … est-ce que tu es toujours là ? Est-ce que tu veux que je raccroche ?

Rey laissa aller son regard de Luke à Ben derrière son écran de téléphone.

– Rey ? appela Ben.

– Est-ce que c'est Ben qui est au téléphone ? demanda Luke.

Son visage se contracta et ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage perplexe de Ben.

– C'est Ben, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?! C'est ton adversaire ! Quelle idiote tu fais ! Il ne cherche qu'à te déstabiliser.

Rey jeta un regard au téléphone de retour à l'écran d'accueil. Ben avait raccroché et la laissait seule avec Luke qui la menaçait du regard.

Alors sa colère explosa sans prévenir.

– Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur ! Je sais ce que vous avez fait ! Vous me parlez de confiance, mais vous n'en êtes pas digne !

Ces derniers mots moururent au bord de ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle fit un aller-retour entre sa chambre et le couloir. Elle ne tenait plus en place, ne pouvait pas rester ici où elle étouffait. Elle s'arrêta et souffla, mais la colère ne put disparaître.

– Ben m'a dit ce que vous avez fait ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle resta interdite, surprise de sa propre violence.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Luke.

Rey semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits, mais la colère restait coincée au fond de sa gorge.

– Il m'a parlé du transfert que vous aviez prévu de faire sans son consentement.

Cette seule pensée réveilla l'ire qui bouillonnait en elle et c'était comme si elle avait l'occasion de dire leurs quatre vérités à tous les hypocrites, les tricheurs et les menteurs qu'elle avait rencontrés dans sa carrière de footballeuse professionnelle.

– Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ? Ben n'était qu'un gamin, vous étiez son oncle et son entraîneur et il avait confiance en vous. Vous ne lui aviez même pas demandé son avis. Pourquoi ?

Luke entra dans sa chambre et s'assit au bord de son lit. Il prit une profonde inspiration et la tête baissée avoua :

– J'ai signé un contrat, c'est vrai. Le Jedi Football Club était proche de la faillite, nous avions besoin d'une entrée d'argent rapide et les contrats ne cessaient de se multiplier. Puis une équipe m'a fait une offre que je pouvais difficilement refuser dans ma situation. Ce contrat devait sauver mon club et pouvait même assurer un avenir à Ben, mais …

– Mais vous ne lui aviez pas demandé son avis !

– Non, mais je ne l'ai pas fait non plus. Je n'ai jamais envoyé ce contrat que j'avais signé. J'y ai songé, j'ai hésité, mais je ne l'ai pas envoyé. Je ne voulais pas trahir Ben. Il aurait dû m'en parler …

– Vous auriez dû lui en parler, rectifia Rey.

– J'imagine qu'il a cru que je lui tournais le dos quand il avait le plus besoin de moi. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là. J'ai perdu mon club, qui a fait faillite, mes joueurs, qui étaient jeunes et qui comptaient sur moi, et mon neveu, que j'aimais et que j'aime toujours.

Luke soupira, épuisé.

– Rey, je comprendrais si tu veux partir.

Elle avait besoin de quitter cette chambre, cet hôtel, cette ville. Il fallait qu'elle parte loin prendre l'air.

– Je dois partir, déclara-t-elle.

Elle contourna son lit pour attraper ses affaires propres et sales qu'elle jeta indifféremment dans sa valise. Elle attrapa son téléphone, ses écouteurs, son sac et sa veste et tira sa valise derrière elle jusqu'à l'ascenseur, Luke sur ses talons.

– Rey, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

Sa voix se voulait implorante, craintive même, mais Rey lui retourna un regard sombre.

– Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur le visage inquiet de Luke. Rey chercha dans son téléphone portable le dernier numéro qu'elle avait contacté et écrivit :

 _je quitte Ach-To_

 _est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ?_

 _Oui._

Elle se laissa tomber sur l'une des parois de l'ascenseur, exténuée. Elle avait besoin de sommeil, d'air et de sommeil et de distance.

A l'accueil, elle régla sa note et se pressa dehors pour attraper le premier bus qui la conduirait en ville. Le trajet dura plus d'une heure, mais une fois arrivée elle embarqua direction Coruscant, là où Ben résidait. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, sa valise serrée contre ses jambes. Au dehors les paysages défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle soupira. Elle était peut-être en train de faire la plus grosse bourde de toute sa vie.

.

L'ascenseur l'avait menée jusqu'au sommet d'un gigantesque building en plein cœur des quartiers chics où tout le gratin de Coruscant se massait. Même pour les joueurs les mieux cotés de la fédération, les loyers étaient exorbitants, mais Ben Solo n'était pas un joueur ordinaire. Il était le joueur le mieux payé, celui avec qui on négociait sec un contrat, celui qui pouvait se permettre de refuser les sponsors et les publicités. Désormais, son seul nom faisait de l'effet. Il était devenu une image de marque – à ce qu'on racontait, Ben en avait même déposé un brevet.

Elle s'était sentie toute petite en levant la tête vers le haut de l'immeuble dont elle apercevait à peine la cime. Elle avait fait tâche en entrant dans ce grand hall lumineux. C'était les mains tremblantes qu'elle avait composé les numéros des digicodes. Elle avait appuyé sur le numéro de l'étage avec maladresse et maintenant sa main restait en suspens à quelques centimètres de la porte de Ben.

Elle frappa deux coups. Elle entendit des pas, puis la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Ben dans toute sa hauteur. Elle n'avait jamais été considérée comme petite. A l'école, elle avait souvent dépassé ses camarades. Elle était l'orpheline dégingandée, trop grande et trop mince à la fois, à qui personne n'avait vraiment envie d'adresser la parole.

A côté de Ben elle paraissait ridiculement petite. Il la surplombait de toute sa taille et la fixait à l'entrée de son appartement presque surpris de la trouver ici. Il s'écarta et lui fit signe d'entrer. Rey tira sa valise à l'intérieur d'un appartement immense et lumineux, mais incroyablement vide. Ben possédait très peu de meubles – un canapé, une bibliothèque, une table, quelques chaises – au point que Rey se demanda pourquoi il vivait dans un tel espace. La décoration laissait aussi à désirer. Rey avait toujours aimé vivre dans des pièces colorées et chaleureuses. Elle avait l'impression entre ces murs blancs de se retrouver enfermée dans un hôpital. Le manque d'objets personnels – des chaussures qui traînent, une photo, une paire de clé et le porte-clé fantaisie qui va avec – accentuait encore un peu plus son sentiment de malaise. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson.

– Tu dois être fatiguée, dit-il. Café, thé, autre chose ?

– Un verre d'eau, merci, répondit-elle. Le voyage était long.

– Prends ma chambre, proposa-t-il.

– Je ne voudrais pas –

– Prends ma chambre, insista-t-il.

Rey n'eut pas la force de protester plus longtemps. Elle suivit Ben qui lui fit faire le tour de son appartement, puis la conduisit jusque dans sa chambre. Il lui souhaita une bonne soirée et la quitta. Rey retira ses chaussures et se coucha toute habillée. Elle ferma à peine les yeux qu'elle s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla, la lune au-dehors brillait toujours. Elle se redressa et alluma la lampe posée sur la table de chevet, à côté d'un cadre. Sur la photographie, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années posait à côté de deux adultes. La femme avait les cheveux relevés en deux chignons. L'homme portait une veste en cuir usée. Rey reconnut Han. Elle reposa le cadre, seul indice dans cet appartement qui indiquait que quelqu'un y vivait.

Elle se leva et se glissa discrètement hors de la chambre pour faire un tour aux toilettes, mais eut le déplaisir de constater que son ventre la tiraillait d'avoir sauté un repas. Elle avança alors à tâtons jusqu'à la cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Une faible lueur éclairait le canapé et Ben qui, loin de dormir, lisait un livre. Il se retourna en l'entendant arriver.

– Tu ne dors pas, constata-t-elle.

– Ça m'arrive. Tu as dormi ?

– Un peu, mais j'ai faim.

Ben se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour sortir une poêle et des œufs. Rey ne dirait pas non à une omelette. Elle s'installa à l'une des chaises et attendit, les yeux rivés sur Ben qui s'activait aux fourneaux dos à elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Luke ?

– Il m'a dit que j'étais idiote parce que je te parlais. Il m'a dit que tu ne cherchais qu'à me déstabiliser.

Ben se tourna vers elle, le regard triste, les yeux suppliants.

– Il m'a aussi confirmé la version que tu m'as donnée, mais il a ajouté que c'était une erreur et qu'il n'aurait jamais envoyé le contrat.

Ben sortit deux assiettes et leur servit une omelette juteuse. Il ne resta pas muet très longtemps :

– Ça ne change rien à ce qu'il a fait. Il avait prévu mon transfert dans mon dos, alors que je lui faisais confiance.

Ben soupira.

– Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait déçu.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit :

– Rey, j'y ai réfléchi et je sais que je ne suis pas à ma place au PO. Je n'aime pas cette équipe, je n'aime pas le joueur que je suis dans cette équipe. Je voudrais te faire une proposition. Toi et moi sommes les deux meilleurs joueurs du championnat, des adversaires redoutables pour quiconque se trouve en travers de notre route. Imagine ce que nous pourrions accomplir ensemble dans la bonne équipe.

Rey, les lèvre tremblantes, leva les yeux vers ceux de Ben qui s'accrocha aux siens comme à son dernier souffle.

– Rey. Quittons nos équipes respectives et rejoignons l'Olympique de Ren. Tant pis pour le scandale, tant pis pour le championnat, il y en aura d'autre. L'Olympique de Ren est une petite équipe, nous pourrions tout recommencer à zéro.

Rey déglutit. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans le regard de Ben.

Elle songea un instant au football loin des projecteurs, comme à ses débuts. Elle songea au départ de Ben du PO et à l'avantage que cela pourrait conférer aux autres équipes du championnat. Elle songea à Ben et au joueur qu'il pouvait être s'il retrouvait le goût du sport, loin des sponsors et des magazines à scandale.

Puis la dure réalité la ramena sur terre. Elle se souvint de son contrat et du FCR – cette équipe qu'elle avait choisie et qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

– Pense à ce qui nous attend, lui dit Ben.

– Ben, même si, même si on décidait de quitter réellement le PO et le FCR, je te rappelle que nous y sommes liés par contrat et …

– Au diable les contrats ! s'emporta Ben.

Rey crut voir un bout d'omelette être propulsé de sa fourchette.

– Une clause me permet de quitter mon équipe pour désaccord majeur. Je n'aurais aucun mal à faire valoir qu'Armie et moi sommes en constant désaccord. Je pourrais te présenter à un de mes avocats, je suis certain qu'il trouvera un moyen de mettre fin à ton contrat. De toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour le FCR. Les parts de l'équipe, la majorité des parts de l'équipe seront bientôt rachetées par Snoke.

Sur cette révélation, Rey manqua de s'étouffer.

– Pardon ?!

– Snoke m'en a parlé récemment. Les créanciers cherchent à se faire rembourser et le FCR n'a plus un rond. Pour éviter la faillite, les actionnaires doivent revendre leurs parts à moins d'un miracle … C'est Snoke qui compte les racheter.

Rey connaissait les problèmes financiers du FCR, mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'ils puissent être si graves. Si Snoke rachetait le FCR, cela signifiait la fin d'un championnat truqué, la fin du FCR, cette équipe dans laquelle elle avait aimé progresser et grandir en tant que joueuse de football professionnel.

– Est-ce que Leia est au courant que c'est Snoke qui compte racheter ses parts ?

Ben nia d'un geste de la tête.

– Il faut la prévenir !

Rey se précipita sur son téléphone et s'arrêta à mi-chemin quand elle se rendit compte que Ben restait assis sans bouger.

Il savait et n'avait rien dit. Il aurait pu avertir Leia tout de suite, mais avait préféré ne rien dire.

– Ben, dit-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

– Quelle différence cela fera-t-il qu'elle sache que Snoke veut racheter les parts ? Elle n'a pas le choix de toute façon, lui ou un autre … mais ce n'est pas trop tard pour toi. Tu peux quitter le navire tant qu'il en est encore temps.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il doit bien y avoir une solution …

Rey commença à rassembler ses affaires, prête à partir, mais elle entendit la voix de Ben la rappeler. Il se tenait droit devant elle, les bras ballants.

– Rey …

– Je suis désolée, Ben, mais je ne peux pas les abandonner. Tu vas devoir rejoindre l'Olympique de Ren sans moi.

– Rey, je ne peux pas … je … je veux que tu me rejoignes.

Il la regardait, son corps tremblant, implorant de tout son être. Rey détourna le regard et bredouilla quelques excuses avant de quitter l'appartement, laissant Ben seul au milieu de cet immense vide.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et appela Leia dans l'ascenseur. Les bips sonores se succédèrent. Rey pesta en tombant sur le répondeur. Elle laissa un message, écrivit à Finn pour lui annoncer son retour et prit le premier taxi au dehors pour rejoindre la gare et embarquer pour Crait.

Après plusieurs heures de voyage et une sieste recroquevillée sur un siège, elle traîna ses valises aux abords de la gare, à la recherche d'un visage familier. Son regard s'arrêta sur un groupe qui se tenait devant une voiture de l'autre côté de la rue. Poe lui fit de grands signes et donna un coup de coude à Finn qui courut à son encontre. Les voitures klaxonnèrent quand il traversa la route. Rey laissa tomber ses bagages et fonça vers lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras et ce fut comme si elle était rentrée à la maison après un long voyage. Elle avait retrouvé sa place. Tout irait mieux maintenant.

Elle salua ses amis, les larmes aux yeux et embarqua à l'arrière de leur véhicule. Poe entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait loupé depuis son départ, sous le regard amusé de Finn, derrière le volant et l'air agacé de Rose qui avait dû entendre les mêmes histoires une bonne dizaine de fois.

Rey, fatiguée, mais heureuse, plaisanta de bon cœur, la tête posée contre la vitre arrière. Elle en était certaine, désormais, ils viendraient à bout de tout. Ils traverseraient cette épreuve comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Rey jeta un œil à son téléphone qui s'était mis à vibrer.

+6 … …

 _Bonne chance avec le FCR._

 _On se revoit au championnat._

Son sourire redoubla et les rires l'enveloppèrent.


End file.
